1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bean bag and toss game structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bag toss game apparatus wherein the same is directed to provide for game total awards in the projecting of a flexible bag member through one of a plurality of potential targets in a game board structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toss game structure is available in the prior art such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,485; 5,067,727; 4,986,549; and 4,186,925.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bag toss game structure providing for ease of use as well as variety of targets employed and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.